Something Fluffy
by Phosphate-Blues
Summary: Cloud, while patrolling Radiant Garden hears Demyx playing his sitar. They meet and love blossoms. Tragedy strikes as Demxy is defeated after his fight with Sora. CloudxDemyx CloudxMyde None of the characters belong to me.
1. Chapter 1

Cloud stalked down an alley in Radiant Garden, keeping his eyes open for any heartless. He contemplated ways to defeat Sephiroth; a crash of thunder and a bolt of lightning interrupted his thoughts. Cursing, he turned to go back to Merlin's house when he heard something between the rolls of thunder.

Pausing, he listened to sound. "Is that…music?" He thought as he began to wander towards the outskirts of town where the music was coming from. The faint tune began to grow louder as he approached some ruins, and he was surprised to realize he recognized the song. Stepping around a corner he was met with the sight of a person sitting on some rubble, playing a large string instrument.

Walking closer, he was able to tell that the person was a boy with dirty blond hair and wearing a familiar cloak. Cloud's hand went to his buster sword when he realized the boy probably worked for Organization XIII. He advanced on the boy silently, preparing to attack when the stranger let out a shuddering breath.

"I haven't done anything you know." The boy muttered, still playing his instrument. "I've never given you a reason to kill me."

"You work for Organization XIII. That's reason enough." Cloud growled at him. The boy sighed before he stopped playing, turning to look at Cloud.

"I guess it is. Are you friends with the keyblade wielder? You seem like the kind of person he'd be friends with." The boy smiled at him. "I'm Demyx by the way." He turned back to his instrument. Cloud stared at him as he began to play again, unsure of how to deal with the man. "Why don't you sit down? I'm not going to do anything." Demyx chuckled at Cloud's weariness.

Cloud shifted his weight before sitting down on the rubble next to Demyx but with enough distance that he could attack if he had to. "I'm Cloud."

"So what are you doing out here?" Demyx asked without looking at him.

"I was patrolling the city and I head your music." Demyx nodded, smiling a little as he started another song. Cloud looked up at the darkening sky, lightning flashing every now and then. "Why are you here?"

"I just wanted to get away for a little while. The others were being annoying and I thought I'd slip away for bit." His smile dimmed a little bit. "No one will notice I'm gone anyway." He plucked a sad tune.

Cloud turned to Demyx and frowned at his sad expression. "Why is someone like you in the Organization?"

"If that was a jab at me looking weak I don't appreciate it." Demyx sighed.

"It wasn't." Cloud assured him. "You just don't seem like the type to join something like that."

Demyx paused his playing, "I joined because I want my heart back."

"How are you going to do that?" Cloud asked, curious.

"We're going to finish Kingdom Hearts and then all the nobodies will get their hearts back." Demyx said it as if it had been rehearsed.

"…You don't believe that do you?" Cloud leaned in closer to him. Demyx sighed and stopped playing.

"I think we still have our hearts. We just can't connect with them right now." He turned to look at Cloud and smiled. "I mean if I didn't have a heart I wouldn't be able to enjoy being here with you so much." Cloud's cheeks turned a light pink when Demyx went back to playing, not sure what to say to that. They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"I think you're lucky to not have a heart." Cloud finally said.

"Why?" Demyx looked at him but kept playing.

"You don't have to know what it feels like to have your heart broken." Cloud whispered. "You don't have to know what it feels like for your heart to constantly be fighting the darkness inside of it." Demyx sighed.

"I think nearly all hearts are like that. You just need to find your light." Demyx paused in his playing. "I wish I could help you."

"I think I know a way you can help me." Cloud smirked as he leaned closer.

"Oh?" Demyx smiled. "And how can I help you?"

"Be my light…" Cloud suggested before closing the distance between the two of them. Demyx returned the kiss and wrapped an arm around his waist, bringing him even closer. Cloud gasped when Demyx bit his bottom lip, which was quickly taken advantage of.

They broke apart for air and smiled at each other and Demyx pressed his forehead against Cloud's. "I like being your light." He whispered breathlessly. Cloud hummed his agreement and purred when Demyx nuzzled his neck before kissing him again. Demyx pushed him down onto his back and deepened the kiss.

"Cloud?" The two quickly pulled apart when they heard the voice.

"Yuffie?!" Cloud stared at the girl, horrified.

"Oh my gawd! I knew it!" She shrieked. "Yes! Aerith owes me 300 munny!"

"What?!" Cloud twisted under Demyx to get a better look at Yuffie.

"And who's your sexy friend? I sure hope this isn't the first time you two have met!" Yuffie laughed, "That would be awfully skanky of you Cloud."

"That is awfully skanky isn't it?" Demyx smiled down at Cloud. "I almost feel bad now." He kissed Cloud's neck before moving off him. Yuffie squealed at the small show of affection.

"What do you want Yuffie?" Cloud glared at her.

"Well, everyone was wondering where you were and I volunteered to go find you." She giggled. "I'm so glad I did by the way."

"Fine lets go." Cloud stood up and shoved Yuffie towards town and she squawked indignantly. "I'll be right there okay?" Yuffie glanced back at them and giggled again before starting back to town.

"She seems nice." Demyx commented as he went to stand next to Cloud. "Don't scare her too badly when you threaten her about telling anyone."

"I won't." Cloud sighed. He smiled a little when Demyx kissed him again.

"I'll come see you soon kay?" He whispered into Cloud's ear before opening a portal and leaving.

Cloud smiled before going after Yuffie who had started shrieking for him to hurry up.

----Not Too Much Later----

"Sora's here!' Yuffie exclaimed throwing Cloud's door open before running out.

"Sora what happened?!" Aerith exclaimed, looking at his rumpled appearance.

"I was in a fight with an Organization member. Some weirdo named Demyx." Cloud stopped just outside the door, his hand poised over the handle.

"What happened?" Yuffie's voice came from the room.

"Oh we took care o' him o' course." Goofy said. Cloud turned and went back to his room, knowing he had once again lost his light.


	2. Cloud is moping

Oops, forgot to put one of these on the first chapter. Yeah… enjoy?

"Cloud can you help me with this?" Leon shouted over his shoulder. "…Cloud?" He turned to look at the brooding man standing against the wall. "Are you even listening to me?!"

"What?" Cloud looked up at him. "What did you say?"

"I asked you to help me carry some of this stuff." Leon sighed, shifting his load. "So help?"

"Mm." Cloud took some of the boxes from Leon. "What do you want me to do with this?"

"Put it over there okay?" Leon tilted his head to the left. "And can you go see if Cid needs some help?" Cloud nodded before heading out to the Cid's workshop.

"Leon told me to see if you needed help." Cloud pushed the door open and stared at Cid.

"I don't have anything for you to do right now. Why don't you just go wander off somewhere." Cid waved him off. "Go play until Leon needs you again."

Cloud left Cid to finish working on Sora's gummi ship and headed towards Merlin's house. He didn't make it there as Yuffie suddenly popped out of nowhere and tackled him.

"Hey Cloud! Whatcha doin? Can I come? Have you heard from your boyfriend recently?" Yuffie shrieked at him. He rolled his eyes at her before pushing her off.

"Yuffie, I don't want to deal with you right now." Cloud sighed, "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to know how your smex-tastic boyfriend is doing." She smiled at him.

"He's not my boyfriend and I don't know." Cloud began to walk towards the house again.

"Oh did he break up with you?" She threw her arms around him, "I'm so sorry! How are you taking it? Should I go vandalize something of his?"

"We didn't break up. We were never together." Cloud pushed the door open. "Now leave me alone."

"Oh no! He left you for someone else!" Yuffie grabbed him and turned him around. "That no good- I'm so sorry! He just leaves after taking advantage of you! Men!" She threw her arms up in the air.

"Who took advantage of Cloud?" Aerith walked out the door.

"Some guy who I think works for Organization XIII! He took advantage of poor little Cloud!" Yuffie turned to Aerith. Cloud stared at her blankly, horrified in his mind.

"Oh an Organization member? What did he do to take advantage of Cloud?" Aerith smiled at Yuffie, not believing anything she said.

"He pushed Cloud to the ground and ravaged him!" Yuffie's grin widened. "And poor Cloud fell in love with him!"

"Oh my! Well that isn't good!" Aerith smiled at Cloud. "Is that why you've been so sad? Because he hasn't called you?"

"Yep! He hasn't contacted Cloud in nearly a week!" Yuffie smiled brightly at Cloud. "I was just trying to help him feel better about himself!" She turned to him. "He just doesn't know what he's given up!"

"He certainly doesn't! Now would either of you like some cookies? I just made them." Aerith smiled as Yuffie darted inside. "So Cloud, how much of what she just said is true?"

Cloud tensed, "None of it." Aerith smiled knowingly at him before going back inside. Cloud stalked off towards the ruins, partly to think, partly to get away from the girls. Walking into the rubble, he let his mind wander to the odd stranger who had indeed stolen his heart. "Stupid Nobody. Ruined everything by showing up." He grumbled.

Stepping over a fallen pillar he was surprised when he stepped on something. Something…squishy. He looked down and jumped back when he saw he had stepped on a body.

"Holy-" He tripped over the pillar and fell back. He lay there for a minute before sitting up again. Leaning over the pillar he examined the body before jabbing the person roughly in the chest. The person grunted but did nothing else. Cloud contemplated what he should do with the person as he stared at it some more.

"Cloud! What are you doing?!" Leon's voice came from behind him. Cloud turned and gave Leon a blank stare.

"I found someone." He turned back to the body.

"What do you mean you found someone- Oh." Leon stared at the person when he stood next to Cloud. "…So what do we do with him?"

"I don't know. You're the leader you think of something." Cloud jabbed the person again.

"Stop doing that!" Leon slapped Cloud's hand away. "We should take him to Merlin's. Grab him and let's go."

"Why do I have to carry him?" Cloud muttered, but he picked up the stranger anyway. Once he had the stranger he followed Leon to Merlin's.

"Hey! Aerith we may need some help in here!" Leon closed the door behind them. "Hey, clear the couch."

"Oh dear, another one? I thought the worlds weren't collapsing anymore!" Aerith ran out from the kitchen and came to examine the stranger. "Oh no. Yuffie can you go get me some potions? Leon, go get some of those blue flowers with purple leaves from my garden."

"How many potions do you need?" Yuffie was already going through their cabinet.

"Three should be enough." Aerith moved the person's sleeve up their arm. "Cloud can you get me some water?" He nodded before heading over to the sink and filled a bowl. ""Thank you everyone." Aerith smiled at them.

"I need to go back to work." Leon shifted, waiting or Aerith's permission to leave.

"Okay. I'm sure Cloud will help me with him. Yuffie get back to your restoration duties." Yuffie made a whiny noise before following Leon out of the house. "Cloud will you please move him to the guest room."

Cloud easily picked the boy up, "We have a guest room?"

"Of course we do silly!" Aerith smiled at him. She led the way down the hall and opened the second to last door on the right. "Put him on the bed. And can you take his shirt off? I need to get to his wounds underneath."

"Sure." Cloud put him down and removed the boy's shirt. He grimaced at the wounds on his chest and almost felt bad for jabbing him earlier.

"How old do you think he is? He can't be more than twenty." Aerith uncorked a potion and tipped it in to his mouth. "I wonder if his world was actually destroyed."

"What do you mean?" Cloud asked.

"Well, I've seen at least three other people with wounds like these and they didn't have their worlds destroyed." Aerith sighed, "But they barely remember anything other than their names. Its strange."

"Does he look familiar to you?" Cloud leaned closer to the boy on the bed.

"No why?" Aerith looked up from the second potion. "Does he look like someone you know."

"He looks kind of like-" Cloud stopped when the boy sat up and gasped.

"Where am I?!" He looked around wildly and pulled away when Aerith put a hand on his shoulder.

"You're in Radiant Garden. My name is Aerith and this is Cloud." She smiled at him. "What's your name?"

"Uh...um, Dyme. I'm Dyme." The boy seemed calmer now. "Why am I here?"

"We don't know. Do you remember anything besides your name?"

"I…uh… I think I remember…a…instrument?"

"Oh? What kind of instrument?" Aerith prompted, smiling softly.

"A stringed instrument." Dyme closed his eyes. "And it was…"

"Blue?" Cloud asked as he stared at the ceiling.

"Yes! It was blue and made the prettiest sounds!" Dyme smiled at him.

"Well, I'm going to go make you something to eat. Anything in particular you'd like Dyme?" Aerith made her way to the door.

"No." Dyme smiled at her before she left the room. He watched as she and Cloud exited the room.

"So what do you think of him?" Aerith questioned as they walked to the kitchen.

"He seems shy." Was all Cloud said.

"Oh! You're right! We may want to keep Yuffie away for a little while." Aerith sighed as she entered the kitchen. "Do you want something to eat?" Cloud shook his head. "Why don't you go keep him company?" Cloud gave her a flat look, she sighed.

"I'm going to the ruins." Cloud slid out the door and felt eyes on him. Turning around he saw Dyme staring at him from his window, the boy blushed when he realized he'd been caught and smiled as he waved shyly. Cloud smirked and gave a small wave back before turning and walking towards the ruins.

----2 weeks later----

"So has anyone noticed that Cloud looks at Dyme like a piece of grade 'A' meat?" Yuffie stared out the window at Cloud.

"I thought he looked at him strangely." Aerith watered her houseplants. "Why do you ask?"

"I just think its weird. I mean, he's never showed interest in anyone ever and now here comes a fresh slab of man-meant and he's all over it." Yuffie breathed on the window, "Not that I'm complaining of course."

"He is acting kind of strange." Leon looked up from his book. "He looks at Dyme like he's going to eat him."

"Y'all are being ridiculous." Cid growled from his armchair across the room.

"How have you not noticed the difference?" Yuffie turned away from the window. "All Cloud does when he's not working is spend time with Dyme."

"So? He made a new friend. Good for him." Cid blew some smoke from his cigarette. "What's the big deal?"

"He's just never been very sociable is all." Aerith looked at her lilies, "Cloud just doesn't enjoy the company of people."

"Except Dyme." Yuffie piped in, "He loves Dyme's company."

"What does Dyme do during the day?" Leon turned a page of his book.

"I think he goes up to the ruins to play that instrument he had made for him." Merlin smiled around his tea. "Its actually a very lovely sound and he's very good at playing it for someone who has no memory."

"And he gets along fairly well with the others who showed up with no memories." Aerith huffed, "But the others all regained some of their memories and Dyme hasn't!"

"Maybe its not worth remembering?" They all jumped to see Dyme and Cloud standing in the door. "Maybe my life before now wasn't important enough to be bothered with?" Dyme stared at them with blank, dead eyes before smiling brightly. "But I guess I'm the only one not bothered by it! Oh well! Bye Cloud, thanks for spending time with me!" He went up the stairs and they heard a door open and close.

"What did he mean he was the only one?" Leon looked at Cloud who stared back.

"I've asked him about it before." Cloud took a seat on the couch. "And before you ask, no he isn't withholding any information."

Aerith sighed, "Well if he did know something he'd probably tell you first."

"So how far have you two gone yet?" Yuffie asked calmly. Everyone stared at her. "What? It's a valid question!"

"Putting Yuffie's obsession with slash aside, I need you to do some extra work tomorrow." Leon stood up from his chair and stretched. Cloud nodded as Leon left the room. "I'm going to sleep. Wake me when dinner's ready."

----Dinner----

"So Dyme," Yuffie started, ignoring the warning looks she got. "How far have you gone with Cloud?"

Dyme choked on his food and began to cough violently. "What?!"

"Oh no need to be shy! We all know you two are together!" Yuffie smiled at him, "So? How far?"

"We haven't done anything Yuffie." Cloud glared at her coldly.

"Oh we shouldn't lie to her Cloud." Dyme had now regained is composure. "I think she can handle what we do I our spare time." He purred to Cloud as he moved closer to him.

The others stared at the two with wide eyes, and Yuffie's seemed to sparkle. "I knew it! I knew you'd find someone other than that weirdo in the coat!" Cloud went rigid.

"What weirdo in a coat?" Dyme turned from Cloud to look at Yuffie.

"The one Cloud was making out with." Yuffie smiled. "I think he played an instrument, too. Cloud must have a thing for musicians. And I think he worked for the Organization."

"You cheated on me?!" Dyme looked at Cloud with mocked hurt. "How could you?!"

"I didn't even know you then!" Cloud didn't look at him when he answered and realized he had just made a mistake.

"Wait… so you assure Dyme you didn't cheat on him but you don't deny kissing a guy?" Leon stared at him. Cloud fidgeted in his seat a little bit.

"Well that certainly explains a lot." Merlin took another bite of his dinner. "It explains why you've taken such a liking to Dyme, he reminds you of the young fellow you met."

"So you're only hanging out with me because I remind you of someone you made out with once?" Dyme tilted his head to the side. "Well, I guess I'm okay with that."

"You are?!" Yuffie screeched incredulously. "How can you be okay with that?! You're the rebound!"

"Its none of my business why he spend time with me." Dyme smiled at the others. "Plus I don't really care why he does it as long as he hangs out with me."

"But you're _rebound_!!" Yuffie insisted.

"But I have someone to talk to." Dyme smiled at Cloud. "I don't think I had anyone to talk to before I came here so I really appreciate the company." Everyone stared at Dyme as he put his plate in the sink. "Thank you for dinner Aerith, it was delicious."

"My pleasure." Aerith smiled at him as he left. "Well that was certainly an interesting conversation."

"So did you actually make out with an Organization member?" Leon stared at Cloud. The blond stared back before banging his head against the table and muttering something.

"Yuffie, I'm going to kill you." Cloud glared at her.

"Did I just ruin your chances with Dyme?" Yuffie asked nervously.

"I think you did." Aerith poured herself a glass of lemonade. "I think you owe Cloud an apology." Cloud stood up and left the room without another word.

"Sorry!" Yuffie yelled as the door swung closed. "Is he mad at me?"

"I think so, yes." Aerith sipped her drink. "You should probably apologize to Dyme later as well."

"I never thought Cloud was into musicians." Cid mused as he took a long sip of beer. "I thought he'd always be more into the controlling, aggressive type."

"Yeah, like Leon!" Yuffie chirped.

"So where did Dyme go?" Leon changed the subject. He was answered by several blank stares. "I heard the door close but its storming outside."

"…Cloud!" Aerith quickly stood up and pushed the door open, "We need you to go find Dyme!"

"Why?" Cloud's voice drifted in from the living room.

"Well its raining and we think he left the house and you know him the best." Aerith waited patiently for a reply but all she heard was the front door opening and closing.

Much longer than the first chapter. I guess reviews would be appreciated but I'm not pushing for them. If you like Final Fantasy VII then you should check out .net/u/1754752/PfenixB.


	3. Love and whatever

So last chapter. Enjoy and maybe review.

* * *

"Dyme? Where are you?" Cloud had immediately headed over to the ruins where Dyme usually was. "We need to go back inside."

"So what was he like?" Cloud whipped around to see Dyme leaning against a crumbling wall.

"Who?" Cloud let his eyes wander over Dyme's soaked form.

"The guy I remind you of." Dyme picked at his fingernails. "What was he like?"

"He was talkative but I don't think he had someone to listen to him often." Cloud shifted his weight. "And he played the sitar like you."

"What was his name?" Dyme stared up at the sky.

"His name was Demyx." Cloud tensed when he saw Dyme's eyes widen.

"Demyx?" Dyme stared at Cloud.

"Are you okay?" Cloud moved forward only to have Dyme step back.

"Don't come near me!" Dyme retreated another few steps. "You'll make me remember!"

"What? Dyme what are you-Hey!" Dyme turned and darted away from Cloud. "Dyme come back! You'll hurt yourself!" He took off after Dyme.

"Leave me alone! I don't want to remember!" Dyme jumped over a fallen column. "Let me forget!"

"Dyme please! Talk to me!" Cloud shot his hand forward and grabbed Dyme's wrist. "Calm down!"

"No! Let me live in peace! Don't make me remember, please…" Dyme begged as he tried to pull his wrist away. "Please Cloud…" Cloud stared at him and for a moment he saw-

"Demyx?" He let go of Dyme who fell to the ground and curled up and sobbed. "But how…?"

"Its what happens to Nobodies after we fade." Cloud turned and looked at one of the other mysterious people who had appeared randomly.

"What are you talking about?" Cloud stared at him as he knelt in front of Dyme trying to get him to calm down.

"Dyme was a Nobody, he was Demyx to be precise." The boy stared at them impassively.

"How did this happen?" Cloud wrapped his arms around Dyme.

"Someone up there liked him, I can't give you anymore explanation than that." He pulled is hood closer to his face.

"Then why are you here? You must have been a Nobody." Cloud pulled Dyme closer to him. Cloud winced a little when he heard Dyme whimper.

"I was yes, and I don't know why I'm here." The short boy eyed the boy in Cloud's arms. "He probably didn't want his memories because he didn't have the best life. You need to take better care of him if you want him to stay with you."

"What?" Cloud looked back up at the boy only to discover that he was gone. He turned back to Dyme as he shivered in his arms. "Its okay Dyme. You don't have to remember if you don't want to."

"I want to go home." Dyme whispered, his voice muffled by Cloud's shirt.

"Okay, I'll take you home." Cloud picked him up bridal style and made his way towards Merlin's house. "We'll get there soon." Dyme nodded against his shoulder.

"Cloud! You found him!" Aerith stood at the door when they walked in. "You're soaked! Do you want something to warm you up?"

"No, I think we just need to get to get into something dry." Cloud began to make his way to his room. "Does he have anything dry to wear?"

"I'll go see." Aerith left to find him something to wear. She came back a moment later. "He'll have to wear something of yours."

"Where's everyone else?" Cloud adjusted Dyme so he could open his door.

"They're all asleep." Aerith held the door open for him. "Can I help with anything?" Cloud shook his head no. "Can I ask what happened?"

"He had a bit of a melt down." Cloud placed Dyme on his bed. "And then some weirdo in a hoodie came and explained some things to me."

"A hoodie?" Aerith thought for a moment. "That'd be Ienzo I think."

"Yeah, it was him." Cloud began to pull clothes out of his closet.

"What did he tell you?" Aerith looked away as he pulled his shirt off.

"He told me why Dyme seemed so familiar." Cloud put a dry shirt on.

"Did he help you?" Cloud nodded. "I'm glad he did. I knew there was something he wasn't telling us."

"You knew he was hiding something?" Cloud stared at her. "And you didn't bother to find out what it was?"

"I knew he'd tell someone eventually. He's a very sensible young man." Aerith assured him. "And I knew he had a soft spot for Dyme. Well, I think I'll leave Dyme to you." She turned and left. Cloud moved over to the bed and gently shook Dyme awake.

"Dyme, hey wake up." Cloud murmured, "You need to change."

"Then you change me." Was the reply and Cloud paused, considering it before snapping out of his thoughts.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"You'd have changed my clothes if I was still Demyx."

"…What?" Cloud asked, startled.

"Huh?" Dyme blinked up at him.

"I need you to change, your soaked."

"I don't have any clean clothes." Dyme rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"You'll borrow something of mine." Cloud held out some clothes to him. "Just change okay?" Dyme took the offered clothes and immediately began to strip. Cloud turned around and Dyme smirked.

"What's wrong Cloud?" Dyme asked teasingly. He walked up behind Cloud and wrapped his arms around him enjoy how Cloud tensed. "So what did you and Demyx do that makes you so nice to me? Was it dirty?"

"I'm not sure I want to tell you." Cloud muttered. He tried to pull away from Dyme.

"Please tell me?" Dyme nuzzled his neck; "I'll make it worth your while." Cloud shivered a little at the way Dyme's breath ghosted over his ear.

"How?" Cloud leaned against him more.

"Interested?" Dyme smirked against his neck.

"Maybe." Cloud answered shortly. "You need to change or you'll get sick."

"Will you help me?" Dyme asked innocently. "Pretty please, Cloud?"

Cloud crossed his arms and refused to look at Dyme. "I think you should just change."

"Why won't you help me?" Dyme whined, walking around Cloud so he stood in front of him. "Don't you care about my health?"

"Yes but-"

"Well I'll get out of my wet clothes faster if you help me." Dyme wrapped his arms around Cloud's neck. "So I think you should help me." He purred, pressing his unclothed torso against Cloud.

"Dyme I think you should-"

"Play with me." Dyme leaned in close to Cloud, and smiled sexily at him. "Please Cloud?"

"…" Cloud glanced at anything but Dyme.

"You have no excuse to not play with me." Dyme smirked. "I think you should stop fighting it Cloud, I want to be your light again."

Dyme kissed Cloud passionately and pushed him onto the bed. He broke the kiss and smirked at Cloud's confused expression.

"You remember?" Cloud was flabbergasted. "I thought- Ienzo said- what the fuck's going on?"

"Ienzo? Who's Ienzo?" Dyme stared down at Cloud, tilting his head to the side. "And I don't remember much other than you." Dyme leaned close to Cloud's face again and smiled at him.

"And what do you remember about me?" Cloud asked hesitantly.

"I remember you were much more forward before. You just came onto me after knowing each other for five minutes and now you won't even look me in the eye." Cloud averted his eyes again. "I can't be Demyx but I _can_ stay with you Cloud."

"Dyme, I-" Cloud finally met his eyes. "I…" Cloud trailed off as he stared at Dyme. "I don't want to do this just because you thinks its what I want."

"Its not what you want?" Dyme pulled away from Cloud. "Cause judging from the way you've looked at me for the past few weeks, I'd think that this was all you wanted."

Cloud stared at him and sighed, "Dyme I just want you to be happy."

"Really?" Dyme's smile widened. "I think I'd be happy if you stop ignoring my advances."

"But I-" Dyme kissed him again, slipping his hands under Cloud's shirt. Cloud tensed under the touch and pulled away from Dyme. "We shouldn't."

"Why not?!" Dyme huffed. "Why won't he just let this happen?!"

"Because you're going to wake someone up." Cloud sighed. "I don't want to explain to someone why you're straddling me on my bed."

Growling, Dyme pushed his lips against Cloud's and slid his tongue into the blond's mouth. Grabbing Cloud's wrists he pinned them above his head on the bed and pressed himself against Cloud. Cloud moaned as Dyme sucked on his bottom lip and pushed his hips against the blond.

"Someone will hear us." Cloud gasped as Dyme lick his ear before biting it. Dyme hummed as he nuzzled Cloud's neck.

"Can't we just fool around a little more?" Dyme asked as he ran a hand down Cloud's chest. Cloud shivered at the action and kissed Dyme earnestly, getting a happy noise from him. "This isn't so bad now is it?" Dyme smirked as they pulled apart.

Cloud took the chance to flip them over, pinning Dyme to the bed. "I like it better this way." He smirked at Dyme's glare.

"Well I don't like being topped." Dyme said. Cloud trailed kisses from Dyme' mouth down his neck. Dyme made a small noise when Cloud bit his neck and ran his fingers through the dirty blond's hair, his other hand resting on Dyme's waist.

"Well, I guess this is a lot less skanky." The two broke apart and stared at Yuffie.

"Damn it Yuffie, get out!" Cloud growled at her, pulling away from Dyme.

"You just can't be left alone with musicians can you?" Yuffie smirked. "God, I know he's sexy but can't you keep yourself from jumping him?"

"In all fairness I made the first move." Dyme propped himself up on one arm. "Do you need something?"

"I was just getting some water and heard you guys talking and thought I'd come check it out." Yuffie smiled at them.

"Well we're kind of busy so why don't you go back to bed." Dyme waved her away. "Young children should be in bed by now."

"You just want me to leave so you can get Cloud into bed." Yuffie giggled.

"That's right now go away." Dyme threw a shoe at the door as Yuffie yanked it shut.

"Don't be too rough Cloud!" Yuffie laughed.

Cloud glared at Dyme, "Why do you encourage her?"

"She's just so cute when she sees two guy making out. How can you not encourage her?" Dyme ran a finger down Cloud's cheek. "She's gone so we can keep going."

"She's probably right outside the door waiting for one of us to make a questionable noise." Cloud said accusingly. He silently slid off the bed and padded over to the door before yanking it open, revealing a startled Yuffie.

"Damn you're good." Dyme whistled. "Yuffie go to bed or we'll tell Aerith you were still awake."

"So what?"

"And that you're the one who broke the lamp." Dyme smirked at her. Yuffie ran to her room and Cloud shut the door. "Now?"

"Now." Cloud forced him back down onto the bed and kissed him deeply.

----Next Morning----

"Cloud wake up! Its eight in the morning." Leon pushed the room open. He stopped when he saw Cloud and Dyme curled up on the bed. "Holy-" He slammed the door shut.

"Is Dyme still in there?" Yuffie paused when she saw Leon's disturbed expression. Leon nodded mutely. "Yeah I figured. Were they wearing anything?" Leon stared at her. "Didn't notice, huh? That's okay." She walked over to the kitchen and greeted Aerith.

The door opened behind Leon and he straightened. "G'morning Leon." Dyme yawned. "What's up?"

"Why are you in Cloud's room?" Leon asked, uncomfortable.

"What? Oh, we got home late and I just went to sleep in there."

"Before or after you two fooled around?" Yuffie shouted from the kitchen.

"After, duh." Dyme laughed.

"You're encouraging her." Cloud sighed closing the door behind him. "And nothing happened Leon, you don't need to freak out."

"But when I came in last night you and Dyme were totally about to go at it!"

"Shut up Yuffie." Cloud commanded.

"Oh I'm glad you're up!" Aerith walked up to the males, "Here Dyme, I've got some clean clothes for you."

"Thank you!" Dyme grabbed the clothes and ran to his room. "Cloud come help me change!" Cloud turned red as everyone stared at him.

"I think its sweet the two of you finally got together." Aerith smiled at Cloud before taking Leon's arm. "Come on, breakfast is getting cold." Cloud stood there for a moment before walking over to Dyme's room and knocking.

"Yeah?" Dyme's voice floated out.

"Its me." Cloud smiled as the door opened and he was yanked inside.


End file.
